The Cat Started It!
by MTkurbs
Summary: Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu and I am 16 years old. I go to Sakura High School and end up getting myself and friends tangled up in this very complicated situation. Lesson taught the hard way: NEVER try to play matchmaker for more than one girl in your class. ESPECIALLY when both of them fall for the same guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. MTkurbs here. This is my first fan fiction that I have ever done so please feel free to R&R and critique my writing. Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue:

A cat...

I'm stuck in this big, messed up situation because of a cat.

Stupid cat shouldn't have been out in the rain in the first place. I swear that sometimes I'm too nice for my own good! Harumph is what I say to myself whenever that happens. If you want to know what sticky situation I got myself into, then, by all means go ahead and read on. Just a warning though, the further you read, the more complicated the situation gets. At least for me it does. Oh, another warning is that the story that is about to be told doesn't rocket off right away, so it might take a while to actually get into the situation. So just a heads up. Oh, one more thing. Something that I learned about myself is that I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY starting to DISLIKE cats.

Story:

Okay. Here's how it all starts. I was running to school because I woke up late that morning and in the process of me freaking out, swearing, cussing, you know, the usual. I had forgotten to grab an umbrella but did manage to snag a piece of toast. So fear not my dear readers! I did eat breakfast even though it was a lousy one! Ahem. Now back to the story of me running 'cuz i was late for school.

Quickly approaching the school gates, I was about to run inside when all of a sudden I heard a noise. Looking around, I saw a cat. Totally forgetting about my 'cool' facade, I rushed towards it only to stop abruptly and almost fall on my tush. Now you must wonder why I stopped. Well, you see, it was a cat. Yeah it was definitly a cat. The freaky thing though, is that the cat's fur was blue. Yup. You read correctly. The cat was blue and it wasn't from being cold and shaking its little heinie off. That was its natural color, but in all honesty to me, it looked like it was thrown into a tub of blue dye. Its fur color was seriously unrealistic.

The cat must've heard me approaching because its eyes shot open to reveal bright, alert, yellow golden eyes. I slowly knelt down and offered the back of my hand to the cat to smell. Yeeeaaahhhh. That was something I was seriously going to regret later. Not because it bit me, 'cuz it didn't. It did something much worse. It rubbed its cheek against me hand and started to purr. Don't worry, that's not what I considered bad. I took my jacket off and started to gently dry the cat off. Quickly flashing a glance at my phone, I saw that it was 7:55. Crap. Class started at 8:00 sharp and I was planning to change into dry clothes. Problem. I dawdle and therefore, five minutes wouldn't be enough time for me.

Well, then at least I should go to class. I let out a sigh and left my jacket on top of the cat. Standing up, I darted into the school building. Now comes the part where it's worse than getting bit by the cat because instead, the cat followed me into the school building all the way to my classroom! If you don't think that's bad, then here comes the next 'fun' part. What's worse than having a blue cat with yellow eyes follow you into the classroom is when it decides that sitting on top of your desk is more fun than sitting on the floor. Oh, I also forgot to mention that the cat was still wet meaning that when it sat down, it would leave a lovely, wet, imprint of its butt on my desk once it chose to get up! Just perfect, right? What every person wants to deal with first thing in class! Yay.

My situation with the cat got even better when it decided that laying down on my desk was more comfortable than sitting. I swear, one more move and I was gunna kill that cat! It raised its head and looked me straight in the eyes as if it were daring me to pick it up and lift it off of my desk. Glaring back, I accepted its challenge and smirked. My chance to kill this stinkin cat! Finally! After all, I was starting to regret helping this blue fur ball.

Slipping my arms under the cat's stomach, I, being the nice person that I am, gently pulled up, expecting the cat to come with me.

It didn't budge.

I tried again, this time, yanking the cat up.

Nothing!

What the heck?! I tried yanking the cat up again, this time, it may have moved about half a centimeter! If I were up for wishful thinking then I would claim that it moved a centimeter, but sadly, I was not in the mood to think wishful thoughts. I was going to glare at the cat when the teacher came in saying "time for class to start." Ugh. I'm soooooo dead if he sees the stupid cat. Think Amu, think!

Oh yeah! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to introduce myself! My name is Hinamori Amu and I am 16 years old. I have a younger sister named Ami and am a sophomore at Sakura High School. Right now I am dealing with a stubborn cat that weighs more than me, but doesn't look like a walking balloon like most heavy, fat, overweight cats do which is really weird.

Once again, I glare down at the cat. Stupid fur ball isn't even fazed by it. I see a flash of silver and quickly reach for it to see what it is. It's a name tag that says the cat's name is Yoru and that it is a male. I sigh. 'Cuz that is just sooooo much help. I look to see if I can find the owner's phone number or even their address. C'mon! Right now I am willing to do anything to get rid of this annoying cat! If I could lift it up, I would gladly drop kick it back to its owner's house for Pete's sake! Sadly, it doesn't have either so drop kicking is out of the question. Darn.

"Everyone, please sit down!" Says the teacher in exasperation. I was about to do just that when someone knocks into my shoulder. Hard. Turing to glare at the person responsible for most likely giving me a bruise, my honey golden eyes clash with bright amethyst eyes. I immediately recognized who those eyes belonged to. My best friend, Hoshina Utau, who has long, beautiful, silky blond hair. The moment our eyes met, we start to burst out laugh. "Guys" the teacher says, pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed with us.

"What?" We both say feigning innocence.

"You both know exactly what I'm talking about" replies the teacher as he shoots us a glare.

Before either of us could retaliate, a green, yes, green cat darts into the class room and jumps up onto my friend, Utau's desk. I rub my shoulder and give a small flinch. Yup definitely gunna have a bruise. Seeing me flinch in pain, she says sorry with a guilty look on her face. I tell her its fine and give her a reassuring smile. She smiles back at me. I look at the cat that's on top her desk and can't help but giggle as she tries to pick up the cat with no avail.

When she stops the cat looks up at her as if to say 'that's all you got?' Utau just responds by glaring. The classroom door is flung open by a boy with brown hair and green eyes. He's out of breath and has a look of panic upon his face. He walks in and the teacher, Mr. Huesworth welcomes him with a look of annoyance. His usual 'welcome in' look. "Mr. Souma" says the teacher, "I believe you are in the wrong classroom." The boy just gives him a questioning look. "If I remember correctly, you are in room 2C. Right now you are room 2A."

"So?" Says the boy.

"Uh-oh" mutters Utau under her breath. "Probably shouldn't have done that."

He's dead is what I think as I see our teacher turn bright red as he tries to hold back his anger. With a trembling hand, he points to the hallway and manages to choke out "get. Out. Of. The. Classroom. Right. Now." The boy just smiles at Mr. Huesworth, unaffected by his anger.

" Don't worry sir, I will leave, I just have to quickly get something from this classroom." Turning to the students he says "did anyone see a green cat run into the classroom?" I swear that all the girls in the class except for Utau and I swooned when he turned and started to speak. "Yup" says Utau as she turns and points a finger at the cat sitting on top of her desk. A look of relief flashes across his face. Without warning he walked straight up to Utau and enveloped her in this huge bear hug. She let out a yelp of surprise when he did this.

Letting her go, he shook her hand up and down as he repeatedly said "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" really fast. Utau just bobbed her head silently. "Oi, Kukai! Did you find your cat?" a deep voice asked cutting off the boy, Kukai's constant stream of thank yous to her. He let her hand go and she quickly shuffled closer to me. Turning around to face the source of the voice he said "yeah. I also found you cat Ikuto."

"Seriously?!" The mysterious voice asked in disbelief along with a hint of hope.

"Mmhmm" replies Kukai.

"'Kay I'm coming in."


	2. Chapter 2

A boy with messy midnight blue hair that hung in his matching colored eyes walks in making all the girls faint except for Utau and I, yet again. To tell you the truth, he's kinda cute. He has an air of confidence around him as if to say 'Oh yeah. I am good looking and I know it.' Yup, this guy is HOT! But knowing me, I just ignore that part about him which is a lot harder than you would think. Besides, it's for my own good. Seems like every girl that looks at him faints from heat stroke. My classroom is a perfect example of that! As he walks towards me, I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest, telling him flatly "Your cat won't get off my desk." He chuckles and looks at his blue pet. I glance at the cat too only to see that it fell asleep on top of my desk. "Oh great, that's just friggin' great" I mutter. Turning my attention back to the blue haired boy, I tell him "you better get your cat off my desk before I strangle it." He looks at me with a smirk. "You would seriously strangle my poor innocent cat?"

"Well," I say tapping my chin with my pointer finger, "I was thinking about drop kicking your cat back to its house, but then decided that that probably wasn't the best idea."

"And you're saying that strangling it is a better idea."

"Yup" I say brightly.

"What did my cat ever do to you?" Asked the boy.

"Your cat followed me into the classroom and is too stubborn to get off my desk."

"So?" Says the blue haired boy. "Did you even try to get him off?"

"As a matter of fact I did"

"Aaaaaaannnnnd"

"And your damn cat is too heavy for me to pick up!" I snap.

"Maybe you're just not strong enough!" He snaps back.

Our conversation is interrupted by someone's laugh. I looked to see who's to find that it's Utau's. Her hand was covering her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles. "What?" Me and the blue haired boy asked her at the same time. She pointed at us and says "you guys sound like an old bickering couple and your face expressions are priceless!" She then proceeds to let her giggles go free. Her laughter fills the classroom breaking the tension in the air, making the atmosphere in the room seem lighter and happier. It just goes to show how depressing Monday mornings really are.

Letting out a sigh and turning back to Blue Head behind me, I say as sweetly as I can "could you please get your... cat off of my desk?"

"Your tone of voice sounds like you would have rather died then say that sentence." he says flatly.

"You should be thankful that I tried as hard as I did to refrain from saying damn cat." I tell him with a sweet smile. Please kill me now was what was repeating in my head.

Blue Head just smirked at me and replied "you could have tried harder."

All right. That's friggin' IT! The last of my patience snapped in half and now I was relying on self-restraint from strangling this big blue headed teenager. Utau sensed my mood and quickly pushed Blue Head away from me before taking my hand and dragging me out of class. "Your damn cat better be off my friggin' desk by the time I get back!" I yell at him as she drags me out.

Reaching the hallway, she runs to the bathroom with me and lets me go.


	3. Chapter 3

By then I'm fuming. The reason: because I can and it kills time. "Deep breaths" I hear Utau's silky voice say to me from behind. Obeying, I take three deep breaths, breathing them in and letting them out. I feel myself calm down slowly and turn to face her with a grateful smile on my lips. "Thanks" I say.

"No problem" she replies.

"How would I ever survive without you?" I ask her.

"The answer is quite simple" she says with a smirk, "you wouldn't"

At those words, I stick my tongue out at her and she responds with a triumphant smile. "Shall we go back to class?" She asks.

"Yup" I say.

Walking back, we enter the classroom to find all the girls still out cold and the teacher was nowhere in sight. "You have got to be kidding me!" I say to Utau who just shakes her head, laughing. I let out a sigh and walk to my desk only to find an unpleasant present still on top of it. Its sharp golden eyes stared innocently up at me. That dam Blue Head had left his cat on my desk! Oh the nerve! I swear the next time I see him I am going to pummel him!

Utau comes up behind me to see why I hadn't sat down yet and bursts out laughing. I snap my head around to glare at her which only makes her laugh even harder. I let out a low growl and look down at the cat. Slipping my arms around its stomach once again, I pull up and surprisingly, it comes with me this time. "Thank you" I whisper to it. It purrs and brushes its cheek against mine.

I laugh and gently scratch it under the chin. "Shall we return you back to your owner?" I ask. The cat meows in response. Linking my arm with Utau's , I march out of the classroom and into the hallway. "Do you know what class the blue headed guy is in?" I ask her.

"Who?"

"You know, that blue headed guy."

"Oh him, he's in class 2C."

"Gotcha" I say as I start to walk down the hallway.

"Um, Amu" she says.

"Yes?" I reply as I drag her down the hall with me.

"2C is in the other direction" says Utau pointing behind me.

"It is?" I say as I look at her.

"Yes it is." She replies. "Well at least it's comforting to know that you have a good sense of direction in a school that you have been going to for two years now."

"Oh shut it" I tell her, glaring. She just giggles and I can't help but smile back.

Reaching the classroom, Utau quietly slides the door open and waits until the teacher notices her. Once noticed, she walks in and motions for me to follow. I walk in and scan the room, looking for a certain person and seeing Kukai in the process. Finding him (not Kukai) I say loudly in front of the whole class, "yo Blue Head you forgot to take your cat back with you to class."

He looks at me and says, "You talkin to me?"

"Noooo" I say to him sarcastically, "I was talking to Kukai. Do you see anyone else in the classroom with blue hair?"

"Yeah" he says in-a-matter-of-fact tone. "My cat." I growl and swear under my breath as I glare at him. Before I can say anything, Utau takes the cat from my arms and sets it down on the ground facing the class. Taking my arm, she quickly drags my out of the classroom, breaking me and Blue Head's glaring contest, and starts to walk towards ours. I was still letting a colorful stream of words flow from my mouth. Just as we reached the classroom of 2A, the bell rang, signaling the end of 1st hour.


	4. Chapter 4

After surviving the rest of my classes, it was finally lunch time! Meeting my other two best friends Rima and Yaya, I started to walk towards the roof with them. Opening the door, I saw Utau waiting there for us. I smiled at her and waved when she saw us walking towards her. She smiled back and we all sat down on top of the blanket she brought.

I was just about to dig into my lunch when all of a sudden two girls from my class walked up to me. One had long blond hair that went down her back in a loose French braid and the other had glasses and short brown hair that just brushed her shoulders. "Hinamori Amu am I right?" Asked the brown haired girl softly.

"Yes?" I say.

"You're the school matchmaker right?" Says the blond.

"Yup"

"I'm Evalyn, but you can just call me Eva" says the long haired girl as she extends her hand.

"Nice to meet you" I say to Eva shaking her hand.

"I'm Grace" says the brown haired girl with a shy smile.

Returing the smile, I say "It's nice to meet you Grace."

I open my mouth to introduce myself when Eva cuts in, "we already know who you are and we need your help."

"Um, okay" I say slowly. "Shoot"

Grace fidgets nervously with her skirt and looks down at the ground.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Asks Rima harshly. "Spill already will you?"

"Rima!" I scold.

"What?" She mumbles, "she's taking too long anyways"

I give her a disapproving look and she mutters more word under her breath. Shaking my head, I turn back to Grace who is still fidgeting. "Grace" I say gently, "what do you want me to help you with?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" she whispers.

"Huh?"

"She said" says Eva loudly, "she wants you to help us get Tsukiyomi Ikuto to like us"

"WHAT?!" My friends and I cry out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers, MTkurbs here again. Just wanna say sorry to you guys for the short and kinda boring chapters that I posted, but don't worry, the next chapter will be a lot more fun and involves Amu's own made up fire drill! Well, hope you guys will keep reading, reviewing, critiquing, and most of all, enjoying my story and writing style! Bye bye for now!**

Eva looks at our disbelieving faces as she repeats what she said once again as if she were asking what the weather would be like today. "I said we want you to help us get Tsukiyomi Ikuto to like us."

"Like as in friends like?" I ask her hopefully.

"Nope" she replies without hesitation. "We want him to like, like us as in date. That type of like."

"Well there goes all my hope" I mutter under my breath.

"B-b-but there are two of you" says Rima not hearing me.

"I know" says Grace speaking up for the first time. "We are kind of making it into a contest to see who can make him like one of us first."

"No" I say firmly making everyone look at me I surprise. "I won't help you guys if you only see this as a game because it's not. You're dealing with actual feelings and here and to only treat them as part of a game for your own entertainment. I won't" I say shaking my head and standing up. I could feel my anger growing and knew I had to get out before I started to yell or something like that. Being treated as a toy isn't fun. It's basically like a one sided love story that includes a lot of pain for the one who loves someone, but they don't love the certain person back. They just play with the person's feelings and make the person think they are in love with them when in reality they aren't and never were. My source of information on that topic: anime. So accurate, I know.

I look them straight in the eyes and then walk past them. I was about to open the door when a voice called out to me. "Wait." I turn around to face person who spoke. Grace and Eva walk towards me.

"I'm sorry" says Grace quietly. "Those weren't very nice words for me to speak and it wasn't what I meant to say. What I meant to say was that we both really like him and need your help"

"I don't believe you"

"Please! I want to tell him, but I don't have the confidence and need your help. Please. Please help me" she says taking my hand and looking me straight in the eyes. Her voice sounded desperate and her big green eyes were pleading. After studying her face for any hints of lying, I finally caved in and agreed to help her. Letting out a defeated sigh, my head dropped so that I was looking at the ground.

"Fine" I say. She lets out an excited squeal and gives me a bone crushing hug. An "oomph" is squeezed out of me and I swear I start to see black dots dance across my vision. Grace finally lets me go and thanks me for agreeing to help her and Eva out. I just mutely nod, trying to get some air back into my lungs. That girl has a death grip!

Once Grace leaves the roof, Eva comes up to me and informs me about how I would be able to help them both. I ended up helping Grace on Mondays and Wednesdays and Eva on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fridays I would alternate with them and plan how to catch his attention and maybe get one of them on a date with him. If or when that happened, I would go over to one of their houses and help pick out an outfit for them. My friends would also help of course. I agreed with her plan and we said our goodbyes. Walking over to my friends, I say, "so. Who wants to help me be a matchmaker again?"

"I'll help" Utau says immediately.

"Yaya wants to help out too!" Says Yaya in her little kid voice.

"Well….I guess it wouldn't hurt to help a little bit" Says Rima slowly.

"Great!" I say excitedly, speaking quickly so that Rima couldn't be able to back out of it.

Just then, the bell rings, signaling the end of our lunch hour and the start of our evil science class. Groaning, I walk slowly to the door that lets us off of the roof, dragging my feet. What makes science so evil is the mix. The classes that come after lunch mix the kids from 2A with 2C meaning that it's basically inevitable to not meet someone from the other class. My point is that I'll end up running into Blue Head again because we have science together, and after seeing just how well we work together, it will be miracle if the science room is still in one piece by the end of the hour!

Rima takes my arm and drags me to class, surprising me with how strong she is considering how short and delicate she looks. Her long, curly, blond hair sways back and forth as she walks with me in tow. Stepping in, I see Grace already there and go to sit next to her. She greets me and my friends with a smile as we all spread out and sit around each other. The tables we sit at are long and rectangular, seating up to four people. Two people would sit on one side and two more would sit facing them on the other side. It was perfect for staring contests that I would always have with Utau and Rima.

The classroom door slid open, revealing three boys. There was Blue Head at the front, Kukai on his left and a boy with long purple hair on his right. I heard Grace's breath catch when the door opened and saw her staring at the trio of boys with an open mouth. Turning away from Grace, I covered my mouth with my hand to keep a few snickers from escaping. I look over at Grace to see her looking at me with a questioning look, creating my downfall. Snickering, I look at her and say, "you really are head over heels for one of the guys aren't you."

"I told you already, I really like Tsukiyomi Ikuto" She says to me with a pout earning her a few more snickers from me.

"So which one is that?"

"The blue headed boy" she says giving me a confused look. "How do you not know who he is or what he looks like.''

"I don't really pay attention'' I say nonchalantly with a shrug. "So you like the blue headed….. blue head.. blue.'' My eyes widened in realization at who I now had to deal with. Oh crap! Blue Head is Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Holy fizzbits! What in the friggin world I get myself into?! I silently groan and slap my hand over my eyes as my head falls back. I really did it to myself this time. I was stuck in this situation that I couldn't get out of and to top it all off, I also have to deal with stupid, annoying, Blue Head too! Man, this is going to be one long class period.


	6. Chapter 6

(Time skip after science lesson)

I stretch and sit back down to talk to Grace who is now, yet again, staring at the trio of boys, or more specifically, Blue Head with an open mouth. I roll my eyes at her. Thank goodness the lesson ended early giving us more time to talk because we are seriously going to need all the time we can get. A bonus since the teacher wasn't here either. Something about getting the materials needed for the next class that will take him a while to get. Anyways, ignoring that, it's time to get down to business. First step: getting Grace to stop drooling since I am too lazy to get her a bucket. Letting my hand hover in front of her face, I snapped my fingers bringing her out of her gawking session. "Instead of staring" I say to her, "why don't you just go up and talk to him?"

"I-I-I can't do that." She says stuttering.

"And why is that?"

"I-I just can't"

"Why?"

"I don't have enough courage"  
>"Who said anything about courage?! Don't think! Just go and talk to him!"<p>

"W-what would I say to him once I talk to him?"

"Words Grace." Says Rima flatly. "You would say word to him." My friends who were now crowded around me and Grace's table giggled when Rima said that.

"Just say the first words that pop into your head." Says Yaya.

"No" says Grace "I would end up saying something stupid like will you marry me? Or something like that"

Well it's a start" I say with a giggle. Grace just shakes her head.

"Fine then" I say to her. "Should I go and get him for you?"

"Yes!" She answers perking up right away. "That is exactly what you should do!"

"Okay" I say with a shrug while my friends just look at me.

"Suspicious" said Utau. "Very suspicious. Since when do you use such nice tactics when you're matchmaking? Usually you get one of us to drag the poor, unsuspecting guy over here to talk to the girl and blackmail him if you think the progress is going to slow."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, I don't black mail. I simply tell him about some of the things that I have in my possession that freaks him out enough into doing what I want him to do. Second of all who ever said my tactic would be nice and third of all, in my defense, my tactics work just fine. I mean, none of the couples have broken up yet."

"She's got a point there" I hear Rima say.

"Exactly! So Grace, I am going to do a little magic trick in order to get Blue Head over there" I say nodding my head in his direction "to come over here and I need your help."

"Okay" Grace says slowly.

"Great" I say quickly. "Now which hand do you throw with?"

"My right hand"

"Sweet. I'm right handed too. Okay now stand up." She obeys and I stand up too, quickly seeing how I would do this. I noticed that the table came up just below our hips meaning that I would most likely end up leaning on the table. I stood sideways and closed my eyes trying to envision what would happen once we put my plan to action. Once I got that down, I smiled and opened my eyes. Looking at Grace I say, "put your left hand down on the table and position yourself straight across from him over there, then reach your right hand out and stretch your body out over the table."

"Like this?" She asks leaning on her left hand and having herself stretch across the table. Her right arm reached straight out in front of her and was aimed straight at my buddy Blue Head who was coincidentally standing up, a few tables down, straight in front of us.

"Just like that" I tell her with a devious smile. My friends, being as sharp as they are, knew what I was doing and stood behind me and Grace. Quickly checking that everything would go smoothly, I took the first pencil case that I saw, (which ended up being a mistake because it was mine) stood sideways, aimed at the back of his head, locked on to my target, drew back my arm, and fired. Looks like two years of being forced into playing softball paid off and actually came in handy.

Now, you think I would have ducked under the desk after I threw my pencil case, (which only had some pens, pencils, erasers, the usual so they guy wasn't actually hurt-ish. I may have had some other.. Ahem.. Stuff in there. Buuuuuuuuut overall he shouldn't have gotten hurt considering all that hair he has. Plus if his hair doesn't soften the impact, then I'm sure his big, thick, superly dense skull will.) But being the dummy that I can be at times, just had to watch to make sure my throw was accurate.

Oh boy, it was. Watching it hit his head was almost worth being watched when I finally realized that if I didn't move soon, he would see me. Crap. As soon as my pencil case hit home, I decided to do the school fire drill that was always taught and relentlessly pounded into our heads. I turn and stop. Then I drop. Hitting the floor, I end up bruising my knees as I go down on all fours and give myself two sore wrists that will not forgive me anytime soon. And to complete the drill, I roll. Rolling underneath the desk, I am able to hit my head against the side of it before actually successfully getting underneath the desk. My version of the stop, drop, and roll while hitting and running into things. Complete!


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Back! Hope you guys didn't have to wait to long and sorry if this chapter is kinda boring. Since I totally forgot my disclaimer, I do not own Shugo Chara only the story that I am previously writing. Well, hope you guys enjoy. Bye bye for now!**

Ikuto's view:

I was about to walk over to Kukai and Nagi to talk to them when all of a sudden I felt something make contact with the back of my head. Whipping around, I saw a flash of pink before it disappeared underneath the table. Looking at the girl in the chair next to Pinky who was now under the table, I saw that she was supporting herself on her left hand while she extended her body across the table and reached out with her right hand. It pointed straight at me. Her mouth hung open in shock and horror while her green eyes were wide.

Smirking, I change my course of direction and start to walk towards her, while I do hand signals behind my back to Kukai and Nagihiko. Time to have some fun.

Kukai's view:

While struggling to hold back my laughter as Ikuto gets hit in the head with a pencil case, I see him start to walk towards the girl with short brown hair and green eyes. His arms casually go behind his back as he sends us signals. I immediately look down at his hands to see what he is trying to tell me to do. Reading the signals, I look over at Nagihiko who is doing the same thing. When he looks at me I ask him, "which one do you want?"

"I'll take the one with the long, curly hair."

"'Kay, that means I get his sister. Ready?"

"Yup"

"One more thing," I say "do you have any candy on you?"

"Yeah" says Nagi slowly with a puzzled look on his face. "Why?"

"I'm gunna need it" I tell him holding out my hand expectantly. He gives me five mini lollipops.

"Perfect. Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Alright, onward." I say as I start to walk quietly toward the group of girls who are laughing their heads off. I quickly grab Yaya's arm and stick the lollipops in front of her face before she can say anything. Her eyes widen at the sight of the candy. Looking up at me, she gets the message I am quietly giving her and snatches the candy away from me, staying silent. I give her a pat on the head and sneak up on Ikuto's sister who is doubling over while hugging her sides.

Utau's view:

Tears are streaming down my face from laughing so hard. I have never seen anyone do anything like that to my brother. Ever. Honestly it really isn't that funny, but when you have a brother as annoying as mine, seeing him get hit in the head like that is really funny. Plus his face expression was priceless! My laughter is short lived as I feel someone's arm snake around my waist, pinning down my arms while their hand covers my mouth. Their grip is firm, but not strong enough to hurt. Maybe I can worm my way out. As I flail and try, but fail to kick the person behind me, I feel their arm around my waist tighten. Whoever this person is, they are strong and right now it's kinda tickin me off. I can't bite the person and am not in the mood to see what a human hand tastes like so that option is out. I can't scream 'cuz it will be muffled and sadly, my attacker is stronger than me so that doesn't help my case at all.

Kicking is also out because I can't seem to hit the person anywhere. Whoever it is, they know some type of footwork that makes them able to dodge me. Hate to admit it but, I'm stuck. Gosh. This sucks!

Ikuto's view:

I watch impressed as my two friends have my sister and her friends held back. Reaching the girl with green eyes, I give her my signature smirk which makes her blush like mad. Holding a finger to my lips, I give her a wink causing her to faint. I let out a small chuckle before kneeling down and crawling underneath the desk. Ready or not, here I come Pinky. The minute she sees me she starts to scoot backwards until she hits the front of the desk. The problem for her and advantage for me is that the front is also boarded in. The only way out and in, is currently being blocked by me.

Seeing that she is trapped, she glares at me and crosses her arms over her chest. Smirking, I put my hands on either side of her head, making sure that she can't escape and start to lean in. I really love payback.

Amu's view:

I hear the scuffle of feet coming from outside of the desk that I am under and then silence. All of a sudden, Blue Head decides to give me an unwanted visit. He drops down on all fours, and I immediately start to scoot backwards until I hit the wooden wall that closes the front of the desk. Please do not tell me he is about to do what I think he is about to do, please, please do NOT tell me he is about to do what I think he is about to do, please do not tell me he is about to do what I think- oh crap. He is about to do what I think he is about to do. I watch in horror as he starts to crawl closer to me underneath the desk.

When he reaches me, I can see triumph in his eyes as he plants both hands on either side of my head and starts to lean in. I continue to glare at him and think up a plan 'cuz he ain't gunna get a kiss from me. Not today bub. I don't wanna touch him 'cuz just being in the same classroom with him is hard enough, so using my hands are out of the question. Buuuut my feet are protected by my shoes so technically I won't be touching him. Hey, now there's an idea! I let him get closer until our noses almost touch. Giving him a sweet smile, I slouch down and bring my feet up. Aiming at his shoulders, I straighten my legs and kick him using the bottom of my feet. Hitting his shoulders, he shoots up and hits his head on the ceiling of the desk. Taking advantage of the distraction, I ram my shoulder into him and send him flying the out the rest of the way.

Utau's view:

I watch in amusement as my dear brother hits his head against the ceiling of the desk and flies out the rest of way. I can't help but giggle at that and hear the person behind me let out a chuckle, their breath warm against my ear as I hear them say, "that'll leave a mark." I feel my face start to heat up as the person speaks. Not good. To distract myself, I start to shift again only to have their arm tighten around my waist once more. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming in frustration and close my eyes, forcing myself to take deep breaths. Calming down, I open my eyes to see Amu now out from under the desk and standing. She's brushing herself off and looks pissed! "Uh-oh" I muttered underneath my breath. "That's not good."


	8. Chapter 8

Amu's view:

I mutter a few colorful word underneath my breath as I crawl out from under the desk and brush off my butt. Thank goodness I had remembered to put on shorts. Looking over my shoulder at Blue Head, I see that he is still trying to catch his breath. Wuss. I didn't even hit him that hard, I just nailed him in the shoulders. My sister could take more of an impact than that and she's only ten. I must've rammed into his stomach or something when I used my shoulder on him though. Oops, sorry, but not really. He deserved it after all. Harrumph.

I turn to my right to see Kukai holding Utau to keep her from moving. I raise an eyebrow at him and giving him a knowing smirk, he shakes his head violently back at me while he blushes. Shaking my head with a small smile, I turn back to Blue Head who is still on the ground behind me. Cautiously, I walk up to him and nudge him in the ribs with the tip of my shoe. The second my foot makes contact with his ribs, his hand shoots out and wraps around my ankle. Before I can even swear, he yanks my foot out from under me and brings me crashing to the floor. My back hits the ground and I let out a groan as I try to sit up. "Now you know how I feel Pinky" he says to me. I just growl and get up brushing my butt of yet again.

Ikuto's view:

Still laying on the ground 'cuz I was too lazy to get up, I let out a shrill whistle telling my friends that they could let the girls go. I open my eyes and get up just in time to hear the bell ring. Frowning, I wondered why Kukai or Nagi didn't help me up since we always did that with each other. If one was on the ground, one or both would help the other up. Shrugging, I walked out of the classroom ignoring all the girls that surrounded me asking if I was alright. Going to my locker, I got out my homework that I needed to finish and started to walk toward my last class, study hall. Rounding the corner, I spotted Nagi and Kukai running towards me with panicked expressions upon their faces.

Kukai's view:

The minute I heard Ikuto whistle, I immediately let go of his little sister who had spun around and was about to slap me. My reflexes got the better of me and I reached my hand out to catch her wrist. "Sorry about that" I tell her sheepishly. Slowly backing up with my hands up and palms facing her, I send her a quick see you later and make a break for it. Running out of the classroom, I go to my locker and grab the things I need for study hall. Turning around, I see Nagi since he is my locker neighbor. We start to walk to our last class when all of a sudden we saw girl with long, curly hair stomp towards us. She looked like she wanted to murder someone. Seeing this, me and Nagi did what any sane person would do when they had someone who looked like that come after them, we both screamed like little girls and ran to Ikuto. We found him rounding the corner that led to the classroom where study hall was held and ran to him. I clung to his left arm while Nagi clung to his right. I didn't care how wrong or gay this looked. I scared out of my wits right now and my only thought was on how to survive.

Utau's view:

I saw Rima run out after them once the bell rang and wondered why. Following her, I saw that she was running after the purple haired guy. She had a murderous glint in her eyes. Grabbing her arm, I tried to calm her down which had absolutely no effect. Grabbing both of her arms, I tried to pull her back which also failed. Instead, I found myself on the ground, sliding on my butt as I tried to stop Rima. Did I mention that it was in the hallway, in front of EVERYONE? Yeah well, now you know. I tried to put my feet down, but that didn't stop her for very long so I eventually gave up and decided to keep the bottom of my shoes intact. We turned the corner that led to our study hall class and saw the purple headed guy clinging on to my brother's arm for dear life. What is he? A girl? And does he know how wrong that looks?

Back to Ikuto's view:

Before I could ask them why they were running, they ran right up to me and each one clung on to one of my arms. What are they? Girls trapped in a boy's body or something? Opening my mouth, I manage say "what the heck are-"before someone's yell rang out from down the hallway. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE EGGPLANT HEAD AND FACE ME LIKE THE WOMAN YOU ARE!"

"I'M NOT A WOMAN I'M A MAN" Nagi yelled back at the very pissed off blond, letting go of my right arm. (Thank goodness by the way I might add.) As the blond got closer, I saw that she was dragging someone with her. Oh look, it was another blond. The girl who was being dragged was of course, my dear little sister, Tsukiyomi Utau or as others called her, Hoshina Utau. She was looking around wildly like she was looking for someone or something. Finding what she needed, her face brightened and she yelled out: "AAAAAMMMMMUUUU HELP! NOW!"

Amu's view:

I hear someone call for me and look at the person to see what they need only to burst out laughing at the sight before my eyes. Rima is walking full force towards a group of guys while she drags Utau with her, who is sliding on her butt through the hallway. In the group, the one boy in the middle is just standing there while he has another boy clinging to his left arm. The one on his right took a step forward just to step back and cling to the center boy's right arm. I walk over to them still laughing causing Rima to stop immediately and look at me. "What's so funny?" She asks me in confusion. Utau, who has stopped being dragged, quickly stands up and dusts herself off. As soon as she stands up, I double over and fall down from laughing so hard. I hug my sides and can feel tears start to slide down my face. I feel someone shake my shoulder and open my eyes. Wiping away my tears I see that it's Rima.

Reducing my laughs to giggles, I look at her and say "should we go to class?"

"No" says Rima.

"Why? I ask her with a frown.

"Because I haven't beat Eggplant head over there" she says to me nodding her head in his direction "to a pulp yet."

"You should tell me what he did to you in class and beat him up outside of school so that you don't get suspended" I tell her.

"Yeah! Your right" Rima replies, her face brightening up at the idea. "C'mon Amu, hurry or we'll be late for class!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming" I say giggling as she pulls towards study hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back and hope you guys are still enjoying! By the way, do you guys like the Hunger Games? Book or movie, it doesn't matter. If you do then I challenge you guys on a search to see if you can find a saying that I managed to weave into the story. If you think you found it then just tell me through a review or PM me. I will spill the beans to you guys then the next time I update and then we will be able to see who was right! Bye bye for now!**

Reaching my seat, I immediately turn towards Rima who is next to me and look at her. Taking it as a signal to begin, she explains to me through clenched teeth as she tries to keep her temper in check, "he. Picked. Me. Up."

"He did what now?" I ask her in confusion.

"He picked me up! That damn Eggplant head had the actual nerve to pick me up!" She fumed.

"Who did what now?" Asked Utau as she walked over to us earning a death glare from an annoyed looking Rima.

"The long, purple haired boy picked Rima up" I tell her quickly. Once she heard this, Utau slapped a hand over her mouth and turned around so that her back faced us. Her whole body was shaking back and forth violently. "Utau?" I say, worried that she might be having a seizure or something. She doesn't say anything making my worry grow even more. I reach out to place a hand on her shoulder when all of a sudden she explodes out laughing. People in the room look up to see what all the commotion is. Great, now we have unwanted attention on us.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Rima screams as Utau keeps on laughing causing three pairs of familiar eyes to land on us, giving us even more unwanted attention. The trio of boys that were in my science class walked over to us with a few others behind them.

Rima's view:

As soon as I see Eggplant head, I start to walk towards him, my intentions of killing him are back and this time, nothing is stopping me. His eyes widen in realization that his life is about to end today and starts to back up. I let an evil smile grace my lips when I see this and start to speed up. I'm about to reach Eggplant head when I hear a yelp behind me. Looking back, I see my classmate, Yaya I think her name is, hugging Amu tightly while she tries to loosen the girl's death grip with no success. Aaawwww heck no. Amu is my friend and I'm the only one who is a loud to hug her. Turning on my heel, I walk towards the two girls. Just as Yaya lets go, I grab onto Amu, gripping her tightly like my life depended on it while sending the other girl my famous death glare.

Yaya immediately bursts into tears and runs to her boyfriend, Kairi who was reading a book. Without looking up, he holds up a piece of candy in front of her face causing her to stop crying and snatch it out of his hands. He ruffles her hair with a smile on his lips and keeps on reading. I watch as she walks back over to me with a smile on her face. I'm still clinging to Amu and tighten my grip even more as she gets closer. "Don't worry Rima" she says, beaming. "I won't take Amu away from you, I promise." She lets out a girly giggle and sticks her pinky out towards me. I look at it suspiciously before looking at her smiling face. After a while, I deemed her trustworthy and stuck my pinky out as well, linking it with hers. "If there is one thing that I never break, its pinky promises" she tells me with a serious look. I just give her a small nod and slowly let my grip on Amu loosen. Slipping my hands into the pockets of my skirt, I find a stray piece of candy that I had gotten this morning from one of the guys in my fan club and gave it to her, looking away.

Nagihiko's view:

I watch as the short blond girl turns sharply on her heel and starts to walk towards the pink haired girl. Wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, she glares at the brown haired girl who had just let go of the pinkette and was now running to a boy who was reading while she was crying. He stuck a piece of candy in front of her face and she snatched it away, her tears gone. She then walks over to the blond with a smile and says to her, "don't worry Rima, I won't take Amu away from you, I promise." And then sticks her pinky out. I would've been delighted to finally know the name of my soon to be murderer if I hadn't heard the words the brown haired girl spoke. What did she mean when she said that she wouldn't take the pink haired girl, Amu away from Rima and why did Rima care so much about Amu?

I know that they are friends and all, but the words seemed to have a deeper meaning to her and I wondered why. Also, someone is never that protective of a friend no matter how close they are to each other. What did Amu do that made Rima so attached to her, and why is she so afraid to lose Amu? Also why- wait, wait, WAIT. Why the heck do I care so much about Rima's actions and her attachment to Amu? I hardly even know her and yet she is somehow able to perk my interest. That is downright creepy. Besides, the girls here at this school don't even catch my interest! Their all too annoying to ever catch my interest! So, why is she any different? Gah! This is making my head hurt!

Amu's view:

A smile can't help but plaster itself across my face as I watch Rima fish out a piece of candy and give it to Yaya while looking away in embarrassment. Yaya, of course, quickly swipes it out of the palm of Rima's hand and starts to peel off the wrapper. "Oh my goodness!" I say to Rima excitedly, "you made a new friend!"

"Stop freaking out, were not friends" replies Rima.

"Yes you guys are" I tell her.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"We are NOT friends" says Rima loudly emphasizing the not in the sentence.

"Yes you are. You guys are so totally FRIENDS" I shoot back at her emphasizing the word friends in the sentence.

"Amu" Rima growls, "I'm giving you a five second head start that you should probably take or else."

"Why?" I ask her, confused.

"You better just do it" she tells me with a sweet smile. Too sweet if you ask me. Slowly backing up, I turn around and run straight behind Utau, pushing her in front of me to use as a human shield. "What! Wait, WHAT!" She screamed at me as she saw Rima come towards her. Utau starts to flail her arms around in an attempt to get out of my death grip which didn't work at all. Looking over Utau's shoulder, I see the group of boys which I had forgotten were there along with the rest of the class watching us in amusement. Some were even making bets on who Rima would kill first while others circled around us so that we couldn't get away. The desks that were in the classroom had been pushed over to the walls giving me and Utau more space to move which helped a little bit. Did I mention that the teacher had a doctor's appointment so there was no supervision whatsoever and the sub hadn't even arrived yet meaning that there was nobody to save us from Rima's wrath? Yeah, you heard me, NO SUPERVISION. As in Rima could get away with killing us since all the students at this high school are too scared to speak up and face the consequences. If there is one thing Rima has, it's a reputation that scares all the kids so badly that they pee their pants just upon hearing her name! So, what I am trying to say is if I'm going down, I'm dragging Utau down with me. Man, gotta love friendships since Utau will most likely get me back if we make it out of here alive!

I watch Rima nervously as she walks over to the group of boys and says something to them. The minute she is done speaking, Kukai and his purple haired friend push Ikuto forward and back away dragging the rest of the group with them. Rima says something else to them and the purple headed boy pushes Kukai forward as well. Kukai turns around and says something to his long haired friend before walking forward to stand next to Ikuto. Rima turns to the two boys and starts to explain something to them. When she turns towards me and my human shield, Ikuto smirks and Kukai just groans, throwing his head back and slapping a hand over his eyes. Well, as far as I can see, there are no bats in the cave at least. (a.k.a boogers)

Rima points at us and I feel all the blood drain from my face. Looking up at Utau, she seems to go a little pale herself which is surprising since her skin color is so light. The two boys start to advance towards us and I start to cower even more behind my shield. I hear Utau let out a loud gulp and start to back up. What? No! Stop! I think to myself. You're supposed to be the shield here! Shields don't back up, they stand still!

"Amu," I hear Utau say to me, "you need to let go."

"What?! No way Utau!"

"If we want to survive then you need to let go!" She hisses back. Letting out a growl I reluctantly let go of my human shield and move to stand next to her. "Don't stop and keep on moving" she tells me when I reach her side.

"But isn't that what Rima wants to happen?" I ask her in confusion. She just nods. Now I'm really confused. I'm about to open my mouth to say something when Utau cuts in yelling "RUN!" Moving around in the little space that we have, I run to the left while Utau runs in the opposite direction.

Utau's view:

If we play the way Rima wants, then she will think she's won. We need to let her think that so that she lets her guard down. Once she does, we'll do the thing she hates the most to her: pick her up. At least I will if Amu doesn't catch onto my plan. Running to the right while Amu goes left, I run close to the borderline that my classmates have created. My eyes narrow when I see that they don't move back as I get closer, meaning that they don't have plans of letting us escape anytime soon. Dang. I look down and let out a curse. Looking up, I see that I'm about to run straight into Amu. Veering off to the left and entering the center of the circle, I see Kukai came at me from my right.

Spinning around, I send him a smirk as I step back and watch him sail right past me. Okay, this could actually be pretty fun. Besides, I need some way to get my revenge on him. I don't like it when a stranger comes up on me from behind, no matter how good looking he- wait, did I just think he was good looking. Nope, not possible. I did not just think that. His uumm, cat! Yeah, his cat was good looking, not him. Yeah, I can go with that. Let's go with that, yeah.

I see Kukai come at me from my left and move to dodge him when he all of a sudden goes around me. Turning around so that my back doesn't face him, I watch him curiously as keeps running around my in circles. After running like, ten times around me, he stops in front of me and sticks his tongue out at me like a little kid. I can't help but laugh at him when he does this. What is he? A five year old? Taking advantage of the distraction he created, he charges at me. Seeing this, I am able to just narrowly avoid him and run to my left which wasn't very smart of me since I didn't have much room left. Turning around as I hit the borderline of people, I take a few steps forward before stopping and seeing Kukai in front of me. I let out a few cusses under my breath before I look up and glare at him. My amethyst eyes meeting is vibrant emerald green ones.

Shaking his head, he grins at me and says, "You know it's not good to cuss in public Utau."

"What are you my mother?" I ask him crossing my arms over my chest, scowling while I take a step back.

"Technically it would be father not mother." He tells me. I just roll my eyes and take another step back as he steps forward again.

"UTAU!" I hear someone yell. Whipping my head in the direction of the noise, I see Amu running towards me only to have my dear brother step forward in front of her forcing her to stop. When did he even join?! I steal a quick glance at Kukai and see him still looking towards my brother who was keeping Amu occupied at the moment. Smiling, I dart to my left since Amu was on my right and would have gotten away from Kukai. Unfortunately, he saw me move and lunged towards me, catching my wrist and tugging me backwards while he let gravity do the rest. I felt my body hit his and expected my momentum to knock him off of his feet and give me a chance to get away. Sadly, the odds were not in my favor and nothing happened. The guy was still on his feet much to my dismay. I let a low growl of frustration and stomped my foot like a little kid in anger. "Seriously? SERIOUSLY! Not again!" I whine loudly as I bang the back of my head against Kukai's chest since there weren't any tables nearby for me bang my head against. I hear him let out a chuckle and, not really being able to move since his arms were wrapped around my waist and my shoulders, had to just settle for a growl.

Amu's view:

I run off to the left as Utau runs to the right. I try throwing myself into the borderline of people only for them to catch me and toss me back into the circle. Letting out an annoyed sigh, I keep running around the ring, staying on my left side. I see Utau veer off to her left as she nears me and watch as Kukai chases after her. Hhhmmm, they would make a cute couple. I make a mental note to try and get them together after I'm done with the case that I'm working on now. I smile to myself and stop running for a few seconds. Not the smartest thing I could have ever done. I was about to get ready to run again when all of a sudden I felt warm breath envelope my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight along with the hairs on my arms. Slowly, I turn around and find myself come face to face with Ikuto, my two client's crush. My eyes widen as the tip of our noses brush each other and jump back, too scared to even scream.

I take a few more steps back and turn around when I heard someone laugh. It was Utau. She was laughing at something Kukai must've done. I run across to the other side of the circle and go left just in time to see Utau trapped with the borderline to her back and Kukai in front of her. "UTAU!" I yell as started to run towards her only to be stopped by Ikuto as he steps in front of me. Since when did he get there?! Not being able to stop fast enough, I ended up running straight into Ikuto's chest, and, let me tell you, it was not fun. The guy is like a living brick wall that I just ran into full force. One word: Ouch!

The impact was enough to send me flying backwards and land on my butt. For Ikuto, it was a 'did I just run into someone?' Kind of impact and that just down right ticked me off! I mean, c'mon! The guy didn't even move an inch! So unfair! If I fall, the guy should at least budge a little bit, right? Glaring up at him, I get up and dust my butt off again, for the third time. Ikuto, as usual, is just looking down at me in amusement, a smirk graces his lips as I scowl at him. Why does the guy have to be so damn tall? I wonder.

I was going to run again when all of a sudden I heard someone whine loudly "seriously? SERIOUSLY! Not again!" Looking at the person, I see that it is Utau who was, yet again, being kept from going anywhere by the famous Souma Kukai. Please, everyone, give him a round of applause! I can't help but giggle at the sight before my eyes. Utau hears me and sends me a glare. Man, she is one unhappy camper. Her glare causes me to laugh even harder. Once I was able to catch my breath, I look up at her and see that she is now smirking. I look at her in confusion and wondered why. All of a sudden I felt arms wrap around my waist, tugging me back into a brick wall. Oh, that's why she was smirking. "Caught you" I hear a deep voice say, their lips brushing against my ear. Creep is the first word that pops into my head.

I let out a groan. You're kidding me! "I will not hesitate to bite you if you don't let me go" I tell him icily. I hear him chuckle quietly and feel my face heat up a little bit. Dang it, why am I blushing?! I don't even like the guy! I start to struggle which only causes his grip to tighten around my waist, bringing me closer to him. His arm that went across my shoulders pinned me against him causing head to lay against his chest. This is ssssssoooooooooo NOT fun. For once I wish Saaya, the school bully was still here, and, let me tell you, that's saying something since she was the one who made my life a living nightmare!

Not wanting to elaborate on that topic right now, I tried to wiggle my way out of his grip which didn't work at all. Goodness, now I know how Utau feels! This is terrible! Me and Utau are being held by the schools heartthrobs and I'm being held by the leader of them! How could this get any worse?! I know any other girl would be dying to be held by Ikuto, so why me? What did I do that was so bad? I only chucked a pencil case at his head, kicked him square in the shoulders and rammed into either his chest of stomach, which ever one makes you become winded faster! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story that Ikuto and his group of friends are the heartthrobs of what was it again? Sakura High School? Yeah, Sakura High School. Anyways, now that Utau and I are stuck, Rima decides to walk over to us. "Payback time!" Says Rima excitedly rubbing her hands together with glee. I swear, she would just need to sprout horns and her look would be complete.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yellow, the saying from Hunger Games that I put in or at least tried to was the 'may the odds be ever in your favor' one. I put in, 'sadly the odds were not in her favor' or at least tried to. Anyways enough about that, here's the new chapter, even though it's short, hope u enjoy! Sorry that it's kinda short.**

"For what" I ask her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" she replies. Walking over to me, she gives me an evil grin. "Hold her hands behind her back" she instructs. Ikuto complies. My stomach is now vulnerable and I know understand what she is planning to do.

"You wouldn't dare" I say to her.

"Oh, but I would Hun" she replies back. I start to try and yank my arms free from Ikuto's grasp which only made him tighten his hold on me. Rima the raises her hands up and places them on my stomach. I can feel the heat radiating from her fingers through my shirt. Then she starts her torture. I end up on the ground in less than a minute. Tears stream down my face as I writher back and forth on the ground. My mouth is open wide, but no sound is coming out. I can't breathe because I'm laughing so hard. Yup, you guessed it, I'm ticklish and Rima knows it. Me and Utau both are. I feel her hands lift from my stomach allowing me to finally catch my breath.

Getting up, I see that Rima has now moved onto Utau who was biting her lip to stop her laughter from escaping as Rima tickles her. A few seconds later, she lets her laughter go, letting it fill up the classroom. Kukai has now released her, resulting in her falling to the ground and looking just like I had minutes ago. When Rima stopped and Utau was finally able to catch her breath, she managed to get out an "I am so going to get you back for this" as she stands up and brushes herself off.

I watch as Rima doesn't reply and instead starts to walk towards the boy with long purple hair. He seems to be frozen in place as he sees her approach him. His face is full of fear and panic. Wow. I knew that Rima had a reputation, I just didn't know that it had an effect like this on others. Hate to admit it but, I'm impressed. She sure knows how to work fast. Pointing an accusing finger at him, she tells him loudly "you will be my servant for two weeks Eggplant Head! That is your punishment for picking me up." His eyes widen at the punishment he is given and his jaw drops. Ikuto steps forward and says to his open mouthed friend, "Well then Nagi, looks like you're gunna need to bring her along with you on the trip that we are taking this spring break." He claps his friend once on the back with a smirk.

Rima opens her mouth only to have Utau cut her off. "Don't worry Rima, I'll be coming with you so that you're not alone on the trip."

"Yaya will come too." Says Yaya popping up out of nowhere.

"I never said I was going to go in the first place though." Rima tells us.

"So you're saying that you would rather spend your whole spring break at home?" I ask her. She doesn't answer me. "Rima, Utau and Yaya are going to go with you so that you aren't stuck with just these guys" I say to her nodding my head in their direction.

"What about you?" She asks me. "I'm not gunna go when you stay back. It won't be as fun without you."

"I can't go because my parents are taking Ami with them for two weeks on a work trip that she thinks is a vacation. They are sending me off to a close friend of theirs family, but I just don't know who yet."

"So that's why you were acting like you were today making a huge fuss about the cat and everything!" Exclaimed Rima as the puzzle pieces clicked together in her head. I just nodded in response.

"I couldn't sleep last night and ended up staying up really late. I wanted to skip, but mom made me go today. Something with education is important and that no matter what you should always go to school and never skip or else you'll end up like your dad." I just rolled my eyes and Rima giggled.

(Time skip) Utau's view:

I come home to find Amu sitting on top of something long and blue. Walking closer to her I see that she is sitting on top of my brother, one hand was pulling on his left cheek while the other was pulling his nose. His hands were wrapped around her wrists as he tried to stop her. "Oi! Leggo!" He tells her as she stretches his cheek out.

"No." She says flatly.

"C'mon, it was only a joke. I didn't see anything that interesting anyways."

"Whether you saw something interesting or not doesn't matter. You went through my journal and nothing changes that!"

"I was looking for notes from class! Your journal or whatever looked like what I was looking for!"

"Oh, so now the story went from looking for some pens in my room to notes from class huh." She says to him as she gives his nose and cheek a good yank.

"Okay, technically I needed both in order to copy down the notes." He tells her once she is done yanking his face.

"Why did you have to go into my room to get those supplies?" She asks.

"Because I couldn't find any down here."

"Really" says Amu raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, really" he tells her trying to loosen her grip on his face.

"Funny since I saw a pen sitting on the table besides the door. You know, the one that you see once you walk in."

"Well, I didn't see it."

"Then you probably need some glasses with a strong prescription since the table is practically impossible to miss."

"Oh burn Ikuto" I say to him joining in on their banter. "She got you cornered."

"Shut up Utau" he says glaring at me.

"Make me" I tell him glaring straight back at him.

"I will" he shoots back with a smirk.

"Oh no you won't" Amu tells him giving him another yank.

"Will you quit it!" He asks her in annoyance.

"Nope" Says Amu smugly.

"Let go" Ikuto growls.

"No." The two have a glaring contest with each other and I just watch them in amusement.

"Hey, by the way why are you here Amu?"

"Well, it turns out that the close friend of my family is the Tsukiyomi's." Amu tells me looking away from Ikuto.

"Really?!" I ask her I excitement.

"Yup!" She replies, a huge smile on her face.

"Awesome!" I practically scream.

"I know right!?" Amu says to me as she climbs off of my brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo, my peeps, I just wanna thank you guys for the 21 reviews that I got since I didn't even think I would be able to get that many along with all you guys who favorites my story and all that stuff. It really means a lot, so thank you and enjoy with for once, a pretty long chapter and a human alarm clock!**

**(Still Utau's view)**

"Well then," I say to her when she reaches me. "What did my dear brother do to receive your wrath?"

"He read through my journal and when he saw me, he started to read it out loud."

"Did he now?" I ask her through clenched teeth. Don't strangle your brother Utau, don't strangle your brother. Resist the urge, resist the urge I tell myself. Taking a few deep breaths and letting them out, I turn to my friend and asked if she wanted to go unpack now. Amu just nods and we head upstairs.

**(Time skip) Amu's view:**

"It's Friday, Friday" Yaya sings while adding in her own dance moves. She's cheerful as always as we walk to school. Usually Rima meets us there, but today we felt like picking her up from her house since we pass it each day. Stopping, I ring the doorbell and wait for her reply. Nothing. I try again and get the same response. Frowning, I try to peer in through the glass on the door, but don't see anything helpful. "Maybe she's already at school" says Utau.

"Maybe" I say absentmindedly as I run a hand through my hair and stop when I hit a bobby pin. Sliding it out, I casually look around to see if there are any onlookers before putting the bobby pin in the door's lock. After a few seconds, I am able to unlock the door and go inside. Running upstairs to Rima's room, I quietly open the door and find Rima still asleep. Rolling my eyes, I go up and feel her forehead just in case she's sick. Not feeling warm, I take the blankets off of her and opened the curtains to let some sunlight filter into her room. Going to her bathroom, I get out a towel and soak it in super cold water. Payback for the incident that happened on Monday. Walking back over to her, I place it over her eyes and forehead. As soon as the towel touched her face, she shot up and we almost knocked heads. Luckily, I was taller than her, so she just missed. Seeing me, her surprised face morphed into one of horror. "Seriously?" Rima says, "I wake up and the first thing I get to see is your butt ugly face."

"Gee" I sarcastically "nice to see you too Shorty. I can't believe I went through all that trouble of picking your lock just to get that type of thanks from you. Then again, I should consider myself lucky shouldn't I?" Rima just sticks her tongue out at me and gets up. Walking over to me, she gives me a quick hug before heading to the bathroom. "Thanks" she says before closing the door. I smile and wait for her to come out. Grabbing her uniform once she exits the bathroom, she quickly changes and grabs my hand, once again, dragging me to some place. Meeting the rest of our group, Rima asks me as she points at Yaya, "why is she here?"

"She's my friend" I tell her.

"But I thought I was your friend" she responds.

"You are."

"Then why is my classmate here?"

"To you, she is a classmate since you're never around when I hang out with her, but to me she is a friend that you could get along with if you tried."

"But I don't want to try." Rima says stubbornly as she crosses her arms over her chest and lets out a huff, looking away.

"I'll go on the same vacation as you are going on with your servant if you try to get along with Yaya." I tell her. That seemed to catch Rima's interest because she looked up at me and uncrossed her arms. "Really?" She asks me, hope in her eyes. I nod my head.

"Fine" Rima says letting out a sigh. I give her a huge grin and she returns it with a small smile.

"Hey, did you hear that the teacher that taught our first hour class quit?" Utau asks us out of the blue.

"Really?"

"Mhm"

"Have they got any teachers or substitutes yet?" I ask.

"Nope" Utau answers with a huge smile on her face.

"Sweet" Rima pipes up, she looks a lot happier now.

"Oh, also, I forgot to mention that on Monday when Grace fainted, she was sent home early and that through the week I told them about the trip that we're taking over break. Long story short, their coming with us and I hope you don't mind." I say quickly to Utau.

"Okay" she says with a shrug. "If they keep you away from us though, like they did basically this whole week, I'm not gunna allow you to work with them for a week. If they have you all to themselves for a week then so will we. Got it?"

"Yup."

"Good." Smiling at Utau to reassure her, we walk into school and head to our lockers. My classes went by in a blur and before I knew it, I was walking home with Utau and gang. Reaching her house, I went in and we both headed upstairs to help each other pack. "Excited?" Utau asks me once we enter my room.

"Totally! Who wouldn't be?! We're going to Florida for spring break!" Utau just smiles and helps me pack what I was going to need for the trip. After I was done helping her, we said our goodnights and went to bed.

"Oi, wake up will you?" I hear someone say to me. It was a smooth, deep voice that started to lull me to sleep once again even though a warm hand was shaking me to make me stay awake. I reach my hand out to stop my alarm clock from talking. Since when do alarm clocks even talk? I ask myself. My hand finds some part of the alarm clock that is soft, like fur. Running my fingers through the fur like material, I stop when I assume that I have found the center and lift my hand up before bringing it down full force on the clock. I hear it let out an "ouch!" that is followed by some pretty impressive swear words. " $#%^%$" Geez, since when were clocks programmed to do that?

"C'mon wake up. Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!" My alarm clock kept repeating. Dang, looks like I didn't hit the right button (or hard enough). Pity since this thing is so annoying! Where the heck is the off on this thing?! I can't find it! "Shut up!" I tell my alarm clock in annoyance. Yup, that's right, I am talking to my alarm clock. Nothing weird going on here! Lifting my outstretched hand up again, I am able to find something smooth and warm and gently trace it 'til it finds a bump. At least my alarm clock has stopped talking I think to myself. Hahahaha, finally. I was almost about to take it back to the store if it kept talking any longer. Finding a bump, I gently press down on it and bring my outstretched hand to rest over my eyes. Letting out a groan, I count to three and force myself up. Time to get out of bed. Poop.

**Ikuto's view:**

"Hey, Ikuto Hun, since Utau is out right now could you do me the favor of waking Amu up while I get breakfast ready?" Asks my mom.

"Sure." I say getting up from the couch and heading upstairs. Opening her door I walk in to find Amu's back facing me. She is snoring gently and hugging a pillow. I quietly chuckle before leaning over and taking a picture of her. This could come in handy for blackmail. Kneeling down so that I am level with her, I put a hand on her shoulder and shake her while saying to her, "oi, wake up will you?" She responds by stretching a hand out and running it through my hair. Before I could think of what the gesture might mean, I feel her hand lift from my head only to be brought back down with A LOT of force. "Ouch!" I hiss loudly before I let out a few swears. Looks like I'm gunna have a bruise on my head for a while.

Payback time. Category: Annoying Ikuto. "C'mon wake up." I tell her. Taking a deep breath, I hold it in before saying as fast as I can over and over again, "wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!" My efforts are rewarded with a "shut up!" From an annoyed Amu. Mission complete. I keep repeating the same thing until her hand reaches out and finds my neck. I am shocked into silence as she lightly traces from my neck up to my jaw. From there she goes until she hits my cheekbone. Tracing it down, she finds the tip of my nose and gently presses down on it before lifting her hand up and covering her eyes. After a few seconds, she pushes herself up with a groan and stretches. Her eyes are still closed. "My alarm clock has finally stopped talking" I hear her mutter with a triumphant smile. She moves to the side of her bed and swings her legs over, opening her eyes in the process. Looking up, she finds that she is eye level with me and immediately stiffens. With wide eyes, she opens her mouth and screams: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! GET THE HECK OUT!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Utau's view:**

I open the door and walk into the house just in time to see Amu stomp down the stairs fully dressed. Each step she took made a loud fump noise. So much pressure was applied during the impact that I was surprised the stairs didn't break underneath her feet! She looked pissed. Very pissed. My brother, Ikuto, followed behind her making sure to keep at least five to ten stairs in between them. Smart move bro, very smart move. As he got closer to the ground, I was able to notice how annoyed he looked. The outlined shape of a red handprint on his right cheek was easy to spot and was the first thing I saw when he was coming down the stairs. I let out an impressed whistle at the sight. She got him good.

Hearing the whistle, Ikuto glares at me but doesn't say anything. "She must've really been freaked out by the sight of you." I say to him.

"Don't worry, my dear little sister because she was actually still half asleep when she decided to take a swing at me."

Walking up to my brother, I tilt his head to the left and examine the red mark. You could still see a perfect outline of her hand. "Are you sure she was half asleep?" I ask him.

"Yup" he tells me without any hesitation.

"If she can hit that hard half asleep then how much harder can she hit when she's fully awake?" I wonder out loud.

"You would be surprised" I hear Amu reply from the kitchen. Laughing, I walk away from my brother and into the area where I hear eggs and bacon calling my name. "What time is it?"

"Almost 9, why?"

"We leave for Florida at 12 so we better call the others so that we can all go to the airport in one big group."

"Gotcha. Gosh! I can't wait!"

"Really, I wouldn't have known." Amu sticks her tongue out at my sarcastic remark and I flash her a smile.

**(Time skip) still Utau:**

"We're going, we're going, WE ARE GOING!" I hear Amu repeat over and over again. The closer we get, the louder she gets. I crank my music up even more in an attempt to drown out her voice. IT'S NOT WORKING. "Amu" I say to her through clenched teeth. She gets what I want her do and closes her mouth. FINALLY! Quiet.

The plane lands and we are able to get out. We stick together and wait outside of the airport for our ride. Seeing it, we all get in and off we go to a villa that me and Ikuto usually never use. It's on a little island that we own giving us a private beach and everything. "Just like before" I say quietly to myself with a smile as the villa come into view. My friends gawk and have their jaws hit the ground at the sight. Getting out of the car, we lug all of our suitcases into the house and pick our rooms. Me, Amu, Yaya, and Rima get the room with the most windows. A hall connects us to Grace and Eva who are in the other room. We have our own bathrooms and the room is pretty spacious. A knock from the door that lets you enter the connected hallway alerts us that the other two girls want in. "You can come in" I tell them as I start to unpack. Grace comes in slowly while Eva just walks in as if she owns the place. Grabbing Amu's arms, she starts to tug her out of the room and down the stairs. Amu, being the nice person that she is since she doesn't know Grace and Eva that well doesn't protest or retaliate. "AMU HELP!" I hear Rima suddenly scream out. I whip my head around to face Rima, preparing to see something bad. Yeah, nope. That wasn't the case here at all.

Hearing her scream, Amu quickly runs back into the room only to find Rima sitting calmly on the bed that is next to hers on the left. One leg is bent, hiding her foot while the other one dangles down carelessly. "Are you okay?" Amu asks her friend in concern.

"Yeah" says Rima in a shaky voice as she grabs her arm. "I-I- I thought I saw something crawl across the floor, but I think it was only a sock or something."

"That's good" Amu tells her, relief evident in her voice. Rima lets go of her friend's arm with one hand and reaches up. Amu sweeps her into a reassuring hug. Seeing me over her shoulder, Rima gives me a huge grin that responded to my raised eyebrow. Smiling, I shake my head. Rima flashes me a wink and sticks her tongue out at Eva who was now also in the room. I watch Eva's reaction. Her fists curl into tight balls and her face is slowly starting to become bright red. Oh my goodness! Is she really starting to shake? Amu starts to pull away only to have Rima hug her even tighter. She responds happily, oblivious to what is silently going on around her. Eva's face is now bright red and her mouth is drawn into a straight line, her lips were turning white. Holy crap, this vacation might be a lot more fun than I had first anticipated. Hopefully Eva doesn't explode though, I would prefer to not have to clean up her remains.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rima's view:**

My smile that is directed at Eva turns into a triumphant smirk as I see her start to get angry. Wow, I wonder what other colors I can get her to turn. Maybe a pale white or blue. Purple may also be a possibility. I know my dear readers, I can get pretty sadistic when I want to. Honestly though, after witnessing her reaction of me calling Amu back to my side, it's pretty obvious that she is a person who has a tendency to overreact to certain, if not all situations. I see Utau also watch Eva's reaction with her 'really?' look. Yup, she is obviously not impressed. Now, being the merciful person that I so graciously am, decide that I have tortured Eva enough and let Amu go. "Thanks Amu, I feel a lot better now."

"That's good" she tells me beaming.

**Utau's view:**

"Ahem" coughs Eva loudly causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "We were just about to plan some things out before you had to go and scream you know." Her tone is full of annoyance as she shoots Rima a glare. Rima just gives her an innocent, dumb look. Something only she can pull off with her cute face and blond wavy hair. Looks like the stereo type of dumb blonds comes in handy sometimes. Well played Rima, very well played. "It's fine Eva" I hear Amu say to her calmly as she sits next to Rima on the bed. "No, it's not" Retorts Eva as she stomps her foot in frustration.

"Then tell me why." Amu is starting to get annoyed by her now.

"It's just not."

"That's not a valid reason."

"Who said it had to be."

"Me."

"Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because she's the only one who will help us Eva!" We all turn to see Grace walk in, coming from the outside hallway and not the connected hallway.

"But-" Eva begins to protest.

"No buts" Grace cuts in. "Besides, we still have to unpack so lets go and do that first." I watch as Eva thinks about it before she looks down and starts to pick at her clothes.

"NOW" Grace says loudly. Annoyance laces its way through her words making it impossible to not notice. Reluctantly, Eva gets up and leaves with her friend muttering things under her breath. We all watch them leave, shocked that Grace could be so loud.

**Amu's view:**

"Lunch! Lunch! Lunch!" Yaya chants over and over again. I roll my eyes at her as I walk down the stairs. Reaching the kitchen, I find Kukai sitting on top of the counter as he tries to get something open. Walking closer, I see that it's a jar of pickles. "Seriously, pickles?" I hear Utau say to him from my left.

"Hey, don't judge until you try" Kukai tells her defensively.

"Sorry, too late. Already did."

"If you can get the jar open, then I won't make you try one. If I get it open though, you have to try at least one, and finish it too. Deal?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Oh dear" I mutter as I see the challenge that shines in both of their eyes. Why do they have to be so competitive? Just, why? I watch Kukai as he keeps trying to open the jar. Looking at my friend, I see her roll her eyes before stretching out her hand. "Give" she commands.

"No."

"C'mon kid, cough up the pickle jar."

"No, and I'm not a kid."

"You sure are acting like one."

"…fine." Handing over the jar, Utau studies the lid before putting her hand on its top and twisting it. Pop. Kukai's mouth falls open as she hands him the open jar back.

"I was working on that jar for like, ten minutes!" He exclaims. "Hmmm, I must've loosened it for you."

"Whatever help you sleep at night, Kid."

"Wait." Kukai says to Utau as she starts to exit the kitchen. "You unscrewed the lid, yes, but isn't something only technically open when you remove the lid fully from the jar?"

"Huh?" Utau responds in confusion as she turns around.

"Well, he kinda has a point" I tell her giving Kukai a wink to let him know that I'm going to help him win this deal.

"That hurts Amu, siding with him instead of your own best friend." Utau gives me a fake pout.

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm just saying that taking the top off of a jar really proves that it's open and not just loose, that's all."

"Fine" Utau gives in, puffing her cheeks out in mock annoyance.

"Oops, sorry, beat ya to it." Kukai tells her innocently as he hold the cap up in one hand. Utau lets out a groan and puffs her cheeks out even more. She really isn't happy. Stomping over to him, she takes out a pickle, holds it in front of his face and takes a huge bite of it. Tasting it, she cringes but still continues to chew. Another bite and she will have over half of it eaten. Before she can finish it off, Kukai takes the remaining bit of pickle and eats it for her. She stares up at him in shock as he continues to chew. "I don't get what you don't like about them, I think their awesome." Scooting over to the left, he jumps down and exits the kitchen with his jar of pickles in hand. Utau just watches him as he leaves, as if in a trance. Oh my, this may be a good development. Looks like I may be able to get two couple together instead of one. I watch my friend look down at her finger that Kukai took the pickle out of before looking up at the entrance again. Shaking out of her trance, her face became one of annoyance as her hands turn to fists. "KUKAI GET BACK HERE!" She screams as she stomps out of the kitchen. On second thought, maybe this development isn't as good as I first though. After all, Utau looks ready to kill.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for such a short chapter and Merry Christmas u guys!**

**Kukai's view:**

Walking happily out of the kitchen with my now open jar of pickles, I run outside to the patio that is part of the villa and let out a whistle. A few seconds later, my cat, Daichi, comes running to me purring. "Wanna play for a little bit?" I ask him.

'Yeah! I've been dying to let you play me ever since we got here dude!' Daichi responds in my mind.

"Well, don't worry, you don't have to wait anymore now."

'Finally! I'm gunna make it extra hard on you though.'

"Is that so? Bring it on, my friend."

'Oh, I will. I'll have you play me so hard and fast that you won't be able to feel your fingers by the time you're done.'

"Those are some pretty big threats coming out of such a small body. I wonder if you'll be able to keep them though."

'Don't worry, I will.'

"Well then, I believe you so you can't let me down."

'I promise that I won't.'

"Good."

**Utau's view:**

That Kid! I swear that when I find him, I'm gunna kill him! To him it may not be a big deal, but to me, it's a huge deal. Whenever I make a deal or a bet, I have to hold up my end or I will feel guilty and in debt. I hate it when I am in debt to someone, ya hear me? HATE IT. Life is just so much easier to live when you aren't in debt to someone. Sadly, I am in debt to Kukai, that….that….that…that Kid! So, in other words, my life is not as easy as it could be, and won't be until I am able to fulfill my part of the deal. My plan in other words: find that Kid and steal his pickle jar! That way I will be able to eat a whole pickle and not feel guilty anymore. It's a good plan that I will carry out when I find him. The only problem: I have no clue where he went. How the heck is he able to move so quickly?! I mean, the guy practically vanished! Poof! Gone! Poop, what am I gunna do if I can't find him? Ack, I'll think about that if or when the time comes.

Walking through a hallway upstairs, I swiftly glance out the window to my left just in time to catch a glimpse of brown hair. It contrasted with the white/yellow color in the area, but I was certain that the hair belonged to him. Making my way downstairs, I open the door that lead to the backyard. Looking around, I can't help but observe in wonder as I take in my surroundings. The backyard is a huge beach that stretches for miles. The color of the sand is what you obviously see the most of, but, in a way it gives a calm feeling to anybody who sees it. It's so different here compared to the sights and sounds of Japan. I really need to come here more often, I tell myself with a small smile.

Moving further into the backyard beach, I am able to hear the sound of a voice? No, it's some type of instrument. Da-da-dum-da-da-dum-dum-da-da-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum. It was faint, but as I grew closer, it became louder. The music was beautiful and flowed as smooth as silk. Not an error was made and the tempo was never too fast or slow. It was perfect. I never knew that we had a piano on the patio back here, but then again, I haven't been here for a while so there will probably be a lot of things that will surprise me. I walk closer to the patio until I am able to see Kukai. His eyes are closed and he plays with ease. Occasionally, he will look down at the keys of the piano, but it's usually only a flicker before they are closed again. I never knew he could play so well. I'm impressed. The only thing that I find a little weird is that the piano is the color of green instead of black.

I keep listening to the song that he is playing until it ends. Opening my eyes, I am about to say something to him when he stands up, only for him to beat me to it. "Okay Daichi, I'm done for today. My fingers are hurting and I want to get something to eat. Was that enough to satisfy you?" Who is he talking to? I wonder as there is a short stretch of silence. A smile appears on Kukai's face after a few seconds. "Good," he says before patting the green piano twice and stepping away from it. Why is he treating the piano as if it's a living thing? He really is a weirdo. Kukai's back is to me and he doesn't realize that I am there watching with him when the piano starts to shrink down. Smaller and smaller it gets until it shifts and molds itself into the shape of an animal. The shape of a cat. Well, there's my answer to why he was treating the piano as if it were a living thing and I guess he was talking to his cat too. Oh, and one more thing, HOLY CRAP! I know that there was going to be things here that were going to surprise me, but I was totally unprepared for this one!


	15. Chapter 15

**Utau's view:**

Before Kukai had the chance to spot me, I quickly spun around on my heels and ran towards the house. Screw the pickles for now. My mind was spinning and trying to process what I had just seen happen. The cat turned into a piano, and the shrunk back down again! The use of the saying 'It's not human' doesn't exactly work since a cat really isn't human. Even if I said that out loud, I would still sound like a crazy woman. In other words, I would say that the best thing for me to do now is to just keep quiet and wait for the right time to ask Kukai about his cat shape shifter thing. Yup, then he could confirm whether or not I am losing my marbles.

I let out a sigh of relief now that I have somewhat of a plan. To be safe though, I think I'm gunna go take a nice, long, nap. Then again, with the situation that I am in, let's make that a very, very, long nap.

**Ikuto's view:**

It's getting close to dinner so I think I should start to make something for the group. Rolling out of bed, I stand up quickly only to sit down once again. I had forgotten that my music was on pretty loudly. I look at my Ipod and move to turn the music down only to end up turning the volume up even more. It doesn't help me any that my headphones have a padding around them to stop the music from escaping and to block out the noise of my surroundings either. Ugh, I am starting to get a headache too. Great, this is just great.

Here's the thing people, I have a natural skill when it comes to ticking people off and pushing their buttons. When I actually want to use that skill of mine, the time that it takes for me to tick a person off splits in two. Now, when I get a headache, my skill becomes enhanced by a good fifty percent. When I get a headache, I get irritated quickly. When I get irritated quickly, I have a tendency to snap at others. When I snap at others, I become very good at not ticking them off, but pissing them off. There is a difference. When you tick someone off, the worst that they could do depending on the person is slap you if it's a girl, and swear along with a punch or two if it's a guy. When you piss someone off, your chance of getting punched and beaten up increases by a good seventy percent or so. If it's a girl, well then my friend, you better either beg for forgiveness, run for your life or lock yourself up in your room and never come out 'til the day you die.

Don't believe me? Well then you are a very stupid person for not taking the advice that I give you to heart. After all, nobody knows what it's like to tick and piss a person off better than moi. Now, please excuse me as I be the ever so bright child that I am and go downstairs with my headache once I get myself untangled from my headphones to start dinner. I go to get a glass of water and that is when I end up running into Amu. If she doesn't breathe, speak, eat anything crunchy, fart, or sneeze when I am around and have a headache, then she should be good to go, but life being the way it is didn't make it easy on me like it could have. You see, the second she saw me she started to bombard me with questions for her matchmaking, or so I assume. I wonder what sad soul got stuck with her to help them get the man of their dreams along with who the poor unsuspecting man is too.

The only reason why I know of her matchmaking is because of my sister. On and on she would go about how amazing her friend was when it came to bringing two people together and how I should go and try to see if she could find anyone for me. Because like, omg I am so like desperate and lonely. Something like that at least. It's so sad that my younger sister views me in that way. I am so sad to watch that it just breaks her poor little heart. Just omg! That's what she claims but I tune her out most of the time when she starts to get all soppy like that on me. I really don't care and am fine with being single, but apparently it's just too much for my dear little sister to bear, seeing her older brother all alone and only hanging out with his friends and playing basketball and living a normal teenage life. Yes, it is just so heartbreaking. Look, I'm even brushing a non-existent tear from my eye. Besides, like she's one to talk, she doesn't even have a boyfriend of her own!

A tap on my shoulder brings me back to reality: Facing Amu. Oh joy. She keeps hounding me with questions giving me all the more reason to tune her out. The constant tapping doesn't help me either. After a few seconds of putting up with her, I slowly put my cup of water down and turn around. Her mouth doesn't stop moving and my annoyance is building. Before I lose all self-control and start to snap at her while she yaps at me, I quickly slap my hand over her moving lips, but due to my aim being off from my headache, I am only able to catch the bottom of her mouth. Eyes widening in surprise, before I even know what's happening, she opens her mouth and bites down HARD on my hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ikuto's view:**

There is a long stretch of silence. Through it all Amu is still biting my hand. I look down at her.

SNAP.

That, my dear readers, is the sound of my self-restraint snapping in half. In others words, bye-bye resistance and hello destruction. Amu finally stops biting my hand and I finally let all my pent up annoyance out. Since I've got a feeling you guys won't plug your ears when I tell you to, I will sensor my language instead. "HOLY BEEPIN' BEEPERS! $%#&&%$$* ! MOTHER $%&#%$ ! DEAR BEEP!"

I swore a lot more, but I'm making sure to cut the long story short here. You're welcome. Oh and don't worry, there will be actual dialogue and not just censored swearing if that's what you think this whole chapter will be. Yup… and now to the actual dialogue. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" I yell as I shake my hand back and forth while jumping up and down. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I JUST PANICKED!" Amu yells back.

"PANICKED?! THAT'S HOW YOU REACT TO SOMETHING WHEN YOU PANIC?"

"YES!"

"THAT'S NOT NATURAL!"

"OH, AND I SUPPOSE COVERING SOMEONE'S MOUTH IS!"

"IT'S MORE NATURAL THAN BITING!"

"NOT BY MUCH THOUGH!" Dang, don't have a very good comeback for that. Taking deep breaths I finally calm down. My focus is now on my hand that has the imprint of her teeth and my headache is forgotten. Looking her straight in the eyes, I lift my bitten hand so that it dangles in front of her face. "Fix it." I order her. She just glares at me.

**Amu's view:**

I want to defy him but know that it's my fault for the bite mark that is easily found on his hand. Feelings of guilt battle my feelings of annoyance. He shouldn't have tried to cover my mouth in the first place, so technically in my opinion he was the one at fault. Even so, he still did get injured because of me, so I guess that I should fix it. Honestly though, everyone who knows me, knows not to do things like that because I act without thinking. The result, well you already know what the result can be. One of them at least. Walking over to him, I take his hand and run it under water before drying it off. Inspecting it, I see that there is no blood so I don't have to worry too much. Not like I would anyways since I still deem him responsible for starting the whole biting process. "So why were you hounding me with questions before?" Ikuto asks me suddenly.

"Because I could," I tell him vaguely with a shrug of my shoulders. He lifts an eyebrow at me. So vague answers don't fly with him, I'll have to keep that in mind. "Because I wanted to?" I try again. The eyebrow doesn't move. "Because I was experimenting okay," I say to him with a sigh. "You were the only person who I could find, so I acted like that to see how you would react to me. To be more clear, how you would react to a person with that type of personality trait."

"First off, you really didn't look hard enough and second, what did you find out?"

"From what I understand, you will tune out someone like that because you find them annoying, am I right?" Surprise flashes across his face before he masks it once again. "From that reaction, I would say that I hit the bulls-eye." I tell him with a snicker.

"Maybe, and maybe not," he replies coolly. Resting his head in the palm of his hand, he thinks about something, toying with the idea in his mind before lifting his head back up and looking at me. A smirk graces his lip as he says to me, "Kiss it."

"Kiss what?"

"My hand, kiss it."

"No."

"But you're the one responsible for the bite mark in the first place."

"That's because you covered my mouth and in surprise I bit down so technically it's your own fault."

"You said it was panic though."

"I was feeling both panic and surprise."

"Either way you look at it, you are the one and only person who bit me and therefore you owe me."

"Fine." Scowling, I take his hand in mine and kiss the bite mark that I had created.

"Thank you," he tells me, his smirk never leaving his face. I give another scowl before jumping out of the chair and running to the sink. "What are you doing now?"

"Washing my poor lips off. They touched your hand and need to be cleansed."

"That hurts Amu," he tells me.

"Yeah well, the truth can hurt. Tough luck Blue Head, suck it up."


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you guys go. A chapter that is mainly focused on the shape shifting cats since I know that some are pretty curious about them. Hope you like! Also sorry about the weird way the paragraphs are made. Looking at them in big groups hurt my eyes so I figured that it would be easier for you and me to read them if I split them up. If you don't like then don't hesitate to complain or tell me. Thanks a bunch!**

**Utau's view:**

After waking up from my very, very, long nap, I got up and started to walk around. I don't think dinner has been prepared yet, giving me time to go and find Kukai. Assuming that he is in his room, I walk over there first and am about to quietly open the door when I hear a loud thump. Slamming it open instead, I end up seeing the weirdest thing ever. Kukai is laying on the ground with something wrapped around his body. At the feet it looks like the body of a snake, but as it goes up, it seems to change into a thick rope. From rope it goes to yarn and from yarn to thin string that is wrapped around him numerous times.

What the heck is going on? Before I can open my mouth to ask that question, the snake, rope, string thing starts to move on its own. Shrinking down, the thick rope now only wraps around Kukai's legs. The loose end of the rope that lays in his lap all of a sudden starts to change and forms into an animal's head. A cat's head. It lays its head on Kukai's lap while the rest of its body wraps around gluing his legs together. I look at Kukai with wide eyes while he stares back with eyes that are just as wide. I open my mouth to scream, but before anything can get out, the cat's body changes from rope into a huge blanket that Kukai doesn't hesitate to throw at me. The distraction is enough to keep me from moving as I prepare to run away. It's all that he needs too.

I feel arms slip underneath my legs and to the small of my back as Kukai picks me up in a princess hold. You're kidding me! Well, at least he didn't choose to throw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I hear the door slam and feel the cat-blanket thing come off of me. Kukai's face appears above mine as he places a gentle hand over my mouth while the other rests lightly on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about this Utau, but please don't scream or try to run away. Keeping Daichi a secret is hard enough since he's still a kitten and all. The little guy has too much energy and I don't have enough time to keep watch and play freely with him at the same time." He looks tired and his face of full of worry. Upon seeing his disheveled appearance, sympathy and concern washed over me as I sit up. "I won't scream," I tell him. His hands move away from my mouth and shoulder as a look a relief washes over his worried expression.

"Thanks," he says to me. "Everyone at school knows that I have a cat, but they don't know that he can shapeshift. Since he's my cat and my responsibility, we have a special bond that allows us to talk to each other in our minds. Telepathy. The only problem is that since Daichi is only a kitten, he isn't able to grasp the idea of being separated from me. I think he's afraid that I might disappear or something. I can understand his fear since I was the one who found him on my way home from school. He was stuck in a tree and when I got him down, I noticed that there was a letter. It said that the previous owner didn't know how to take care of a cat that can do what he does and let him loose in hopes that the kitten would find a more suitable owner. That's all that was left though."

"That is a such a mean thing to do even if the person thought it was right!" I exclaim.

"It's not mean, Utau." Kukai says to me looking me straight in the eyes. "The previous owner knew that they couldn't take care of the kitten properly and let it go in hopes of someone who was more suitable to find and take care of it."

"But, Daichi could've gotten hurt when he was set loose to fend for himself!"

"I know," he tells me calmly. He's starting to tick me off.

"If you know then why are you so calm?! Your cat could've gotten hurt and yet you act as if you don't care about that possibility! The fact that he might not have been found by you when he was!"

"I'm calm and act like I don't care about that fact because it never happened. Utau that possibility of what could have happened _didn't_ happen. Yes, he could've been hurt or I may have never found him, but those are the things that _could've_ happened. Only difference is that they never did happen which results in not needing to think of the things that could've happened. As for the owner, trying to take care of a kitten is like trying to take care of a baby. If you don't know how to take care of either properly then they are safer when put up for adoption than having you try to take care of them. You understand?"

"So basically, Daichi would've been safer on his own than with an owner who didn't know how to take proper care of him?"

"Yes."

"Well, when you put it that way, then I can see how the previous owner really wanted to just help."

"Good. Besides, without the previous owner choosing to let Daichi go, I would never have had a cat so I'm happy that he made the decision that he did."

"I-I guess I am too then now that I see it from your perspective. Oh, also what were you and Daichi doing?"

"Ah, that." Kukai says as he rubs the back of his head. Smiling sheepishly at me he responds, "We were just wrestling. Um….. When you came in, Daichi was beating me."

"You were getting your butt whooped that badly by your cat." I say to him with a raised eyebrow. "You know that Daichi is at least ten to fifteen times smaller than you right?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Kukai the Kid getting beaten up by his pet cat. What doesn't sound right with that sentence?" I ask him with a snicker. "Hey, Daichi was the one who wanted to wrestle in the first place," he tells me with a pout.

"Oh really,"

"Yup, you see when I came into the room Daichi told me that he wanted to wrestle since that's what was on the T.V. before we had left for here. I thought I would be able to take him, but turns out that I couldn't. We were circling around each other when Daichi pounced and turned into a hammer. He landed right on my foot causing me to jump up and down. Then he turned back into a cat and pounced on my other foot turning into a brick instead. I managed to land on the bed though. When I was on my back, Daichi turned into a huge St. Bernard and pushed me off the bed resulting in the loud thump that you had heard. Before you opened the door, he transformed into a snake at my feet. As he moved up he turned into strong, thick, rope. Getting up to my arms, he then changed into yarn that eventually thinned into string. That's when you slammed the door open and found us."

"Your cat did all of that transforming from a snake, to rope, to yarn, to string all before I opened the door?"

"Yup, my cat is awesome like that and can hold a form while change into another thing." Kukai boasts as he scratches his cat underneath the chin.

"How long did it take for Daichi to take you down?"

"I don't know."

'Less than three minutes,' a voice in my head tells me.

"Less than three minutes eh,"

"How did you come up with that answer?"

"You told me in my head."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

'No he didn't, I did. Me, Daichi the cat told you.'

"Daichi?!" I say as loudly as I can trying my best not to scream.

'Yup, if I want to, I am able to choose who I want to speak with through telepathy. Once I talk to you in your mind, I will be able to do so whenever I want.'

"You can't read thoughts can you?" I ask Daichi out loud.

'No I cannot.' He tells me in my mind.

"This is awesome Daichi! You've made a new friend and opened up to someone other than me!" Exclaims Kukai. Daichi looks at his owner before saying something in his head or so I assume. My assumption is correct when Kukai's tan face becomes a bright reddish-orange color. In my head I hear Daichi snicker. 'Bulls-eye,' he says to me.


End file.
